My Angel
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: Loki and Sigyn have a quiet day together :3


***Hides on Thor fanfiction away from my probably angry Harry Potter readers*...anyway, hi everyone :) First Thor fanfic. Woop! This is for two of my wonderful twitter family (Loki and Sigyn) who I have known for a week yet i love them loads already. They are like family :3 Anyway this is for them because I can't draw the cutest couple ever. This isn't perfect because I did it too quickly for my liking. But I hope you enjoy it :) xxx**

* * *

They lay there under the golden raze of the Asgardian sun on a blanket Loki had conjured up. A soft breeze rustled through the air but they did not care as they were too busy enjoying each other's company. The grassy hill they were on led down to the water which in turn led to the edge of Asgard and down into the abyss. The day was beautiful and was one that was rare for them.

They had not been able to have much time together lately but that did not seem to bother them. All they cared about was now and what happened in the time they did spend together. They had both decided to go for a picnic and so had set off early morning. Now, most of the food finished they had laid down on the blanket, Loki's arm around her and had become content in their position.

''I love you angel.'' Loki said turning to face her and giving her the smile he reserved for only her. The look in his emerald green eyes was one of pure love and happiness. When Sigyn turned to face him, he couldn't help but smile more. He stole a quick kiss from her knowing he was perhaps the luckiest man alive.

''I love you too Loki, so much.'' She said smiling back at him. His smile was infectious and she could never be sad when he did smile. It seemed to light up the whole entire world and seeing as he was basically her world, he always cheered her up. She then cuddled into his and placed her hand on his chest. ''I wish we could have every day like this; just the two of us.''

Loki pulled her closer to him wishing the same thing. It would not be long though until he would have more time for her. ''I know my love; I hope that soon we will be able to spend more time together. However I do adore these days where I have only you to care for.'' He said smiling, feeling his love for her grow with every passing second. Silence came across them again but neither minded. The breeze rustled through the grass making it wave slightly and the cloudless sky seemed to also glow in the suns beams.

''Loki?'' Sigyn asked breaking the silence.

''Yes my dear?''

''Why did you choose me?''

It was such an odd question but Loki did not ask why she had asked him this. He knew of her insecurities and he would tell her every day for the rest of his life why he had chosen her if he had to. ''Because it was love at first sight. The first time I ever set eyes on you I knew; knew you'd be the one to save me. I chose you because other's said I shouldn't. I chose you because you became the most important thing in my life. I chose you because I love you with every inch of my being and I would not change that for the world.'' He took her off him and propped himself up with his elbows to look down at her. He could see the uncertainly in her eyes. ''Do you not believe me?''

Sigyn bit her lip. Of course she believed him. Well part of her did. The other part was just throwing old insecurities around for her to swallow up and believe. ''I do Loki, I honestly do...I just...sometimes it is hard to believe why you would chose me above all people.''

''Because angel; you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are smart; you are so caring and kind, you are amazing at everything you do. You take my breath away and you let me love you more than I could ever imagine. You love me more than I thought was possible. You do not judge me. You do not see me as different, only as your equal and...'' Loki sighed and looked in a deep breath. ''You saved me from myself when I thought I was most doomed.'' He bent down to kiss her knowing she would always be the one for him. Getting to his feet he pulled her up with him and took both of her hands in his.

She was speechless and he could tell. He grinned slightly and looked down lovingly at her. ''There was a time when I thought I'd never know happiness again. I was low, very low and did not know the way back up to my normal self. That is until you came along. You showed me how it was to feel loved and how to love myself more. You showed that not everyone judges me for what I am. You showed me that there is more to life than I thought. I love you more than you will never truly know...''

Sigyn looked up at him and knew, just by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He loved her and she loved him more than anything in the world. He was the one that protected her and loved her when she thought was not possible. He had always stayed by her side no matter what the situation. She had never known someone so amazing that they could light up her life with that one smile. It was then; through mid thought that Loki did something she had never dreamed of him doing.

Loki got down on one knee, still holding both of her hands in his and looked up at her. ''I love you angel and I know I will always love you. If you let me, I promise to always protect you, to always love you and to always be by your side. If you let me I will be with you forever and show you how much you mean to me. I have never loved another like I have loved you and will never know a person as kind-hearted as you are. You have saved me. You are my angel. Will you marry me?''

She looked at him for a few seconds, a small smile appearing on her face. ''Loki, I do not know what I would do without you. Yes, yes I will.'' She bent down slightly to kiss him, a hand running through his hair. A small moan escaped her lips and she smiled into the kiss. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you too angel.'' Loki said. He got up and hugged her not wanting to ever let go. ''Shall we go back love?'' He asked her.

''Could we stay here a little longer?'' She asked and he nodded.

''Of course we can.''

They lay back down on the blanket in each other's arms and became quiet once more. It was one of those days in which they shared so few together, but it always turned out to be those days that were the most special.


End file.
